


No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin

by GayGrandpa



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Church Sex, Claiming Bites, College Years, It's literally just pining with some porn in it, M/M, Praise Kink, Too much pining for anyone, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGrandpa/pseuds/GayGrandpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is pining in the most Catholic way possible for his best friend.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Written for my friend who wants more wax play in fic, so I hope I'm doing it justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin

   
_"Foggy, Foggy, Foggy"_ his name is a prayer, feeling like blasphemy as it leaves his lips. Matt's eyes close as he pumps himself, scraping his own nails down his leg. He knows Foggy would never be so rough, would call his best friend out on his debauchery,  but under the covers of his small bunk he allows himself to forget. Foggy is gone for the night, with Marci to be exact. He'll come home smelling of sex, barely washed away with Marci's fancy floral soap. It's enough to make Matt near-retch some nights. Foggy doesn't know the way his best friend worships him like he should be worshipping his God, doesn't know how often Matt is on his knees thinking of him, with only a small number of times being prayers of repentance. There's no church on Columbia's campus, nowhere for Matt Murdock to confess his sins. Instead he worships in his bed, prays that he might be forgiven. He twists his wrist, gasping as he comes in his hand, head falling back against the headboard. It'll bruise, but Matt can't honestly say he won't cherish every minute of it on his skin.

 

When Matt wakes up, the first thing he registers is Foggy's deep snores. The sound is a rumbling bass, oddly calming. A small smile graces his lips, content to bask in the warmth of the morning for as long as he can manage. He can smell coffee brewing down the hall, can feel the vague telltale warmth of sunlight from the direction of their windows, can hear the gentle rise and fall of Foggy's breath that means he's deep asleep. It takes all of Matt's willpower to keep from melting back into the cozy fuzziness of sleep, instead quietly swinging his legs off the bed, careful not to disturb his roommate. He feels for his dresser's knob, pulling out what he knows to be a soft green sweater that Foggy told him he looked like a "dorky, sexy Kermit" in. The comparison always makes him laugh, and today is no exception. The chuckle is quiet, not nearly enough to wake Foggy. He pulls off his pants without fear of privacy, secure in the knowledge that Foggy's deep in sleep, tugging a fresh pair of boxers over his hips. The ensemble is completed with a worn pair of jeans and his glasses, and Matt heads out into the world.

 

Half an hour later, Matt wakes Foggy up gently, cups of coffee and a paper bag of pastries in his hands. He smirks a bit as Foggy blinks awake, groggy and obviously intrigued by the smell of coffee.

"Hey sleepyhead. Lox bagel, cinnamon roll and a cappuccino." Matt grins, handing over the bag. Foggy's eyes snap open, somewhat amazed.

"Holy shit, Matty. You really know how to pamper a guy." He beams, opening the bag and sighing happily at the contents. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were hitting on me, Murdock." Matt laugh softly. He knows the look that's probably on Foggy's face, the same kind of teasing grin he always has at moments like these.

"I just care Foggy." He smirks a bit "And I know how crabby you get in the mornings without proper caffeination." He pushes gently at Foggy's arm, content. Foggy snorts.

"You're a mushball" There's affection in his voice, and it makes Matt smile warmly. Foggy sighs happily as he takes a sip of his cappuccino, patting the space next to him on the bed. "Pop a squat, homie." Matt laughs, but complies, careful of his own coffee.

"How was Marci last night?" Matt starts, a bit quiet as he runs his thumb along the side of the paper coffee cup in his hand. He can tell, with a small sting of satisfaction, that they didn't have sex last night. Foggy's scent is too clean, too much his own. Foggy shrugs a bit at the question, taking a bite of his bagel.

"Fine, I guess." He doesn't elaborate, and Matt doesn't ask him to.

Matt coughs a bit to clear the air. "Should we have a study session tonight?"

Foggy nods, content as he digs into the cinnamon roll. "I just nodded, by the way." Foggy mentions, resting his head back against the wall.

Matt grins. "I kind of figured." They eat in comfortable silence, Matt stealing small bites of Foggy's cinnamon roll.

After they're finished, Foggy yawns, arms spreading out. "Man, I need to shower." Matt smiles softly, biting back an offer to join Foggy.

"I'll be here."

Foggy laughs softly at the statement. "On my bed? Don't let me get used to it, man, I might start begging for it." Matt viciously holds back a blush, just nodding.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Foggy leaves with a small increase in his heart rate, allowing Matt the privacy to flop backwards onto the bed and groan. Oh god. Foggy didn't mean anything by any of this, Matt shouldn't push his own sick fantasies onto him. He grits his teeth, pressing the flat of his palms against his eyes, letting out a groan. He's going straight to hell, there's no doubt.

\--

Halfway through studying, Foggy pulls out a bottle of tequila and suggests taking a break. Matt smiles, knowing full well that any break they took now would last the entire night.

"A break sounds nice." He closes the book in front of him carefully, glancing up to where he's almost positive Foggy's face is. He hears Foggy's heartbeat pick up, smiling softly.

"I'm grinning like a maniac, Matty." There's excitement and joy laced throughout his tone, and Matt finds it utterly intoxicating. Foggy throws an arm around Matt's shoulder, strong and grounding. "Really, it's gonna be a blast, I swear. Man, I can't believe Matt _Nerd_ ock is agreeing to not studying right before an exam." Foggy's laugh is bright and warm, and there's no animosity despite the jibe. It's infectious, and Matt finds himself laughing along.

"Maybe there's a lot you wouldn't believe about me." He grins, poking his best friend in the stomach lightly, knowing full well the shout of indignation and the giggles it'll provoke. Foggy pulls Matt into a headlock as he laughs, giving his roommate the gentlest noogie ever to have graced the planet. Matt laughs happily as his hair falls across his face, hands searching for Foggy's sides, seeking to leverage them.

"There better not be anything you're hiding, Murdock" Foggy teases, laughing as Matt pushes against his sides. "We made a solemn vow, Maverick and Goose, no secrets! And you know how well oral contracts hold up in a court of law."

Matt tries not to let Foggy feel the way his heart skitters at the words, the shame that settles in his bones. 'No secrets'. He's been failing spectacularly at that particular clause, has been since the day they met. It was self-preservation, sure, but good reasoning doesn't ebb away the guilt at his core. He cracks a smile, well-practiced so as not to betray any of his turmoil. "Maybe you just haven't excavated all my deepest traits yet. Nondisclosure is technically not lying."

Foggy snorts, releasing Matt from the headlock. "I just rolled my eyes, Matty." He then pauses, a bit too long for Matt's liking. "Let's get drunk, okay?"

Matt nods, relaxing slightly against Foggy's side. "Let's."

\--

They're quite drunk by the time Matt has the guts to looks over at Foggy and ask about his night with Marci. By the way he feels Foggy's muscles tense, it's a tender subject.

"It's..." Foggy sighs, head turning away from Matt's. "No secrets" he murmurs softly, shoulders slumping. "....We're having trouble. She thinks I spend too much time with you." Foggy's gaze stays glued to the floor, fingers starting to drum in the way Matt knows means he's nervous. "Gave me an ultimatum." His tone is flat, and that's what hurts Matt the most.

Matt coughs slightly, eyes cast downwards. "Ah. I...if you love her, I can leave. Or spend less time with you or whatever."

Foggy makes a small, pained sound, still not looking up. "I don't....I...."

Matt coughs suddenly, abruptly standing up. "I need air." And he does. Their small dorm room feels suffocating, and he needs to leave before he chokes to death on his own guilt. He ignores Foggy's small call of protest as he slips on his coat, leaving their residence hall. It's autopilot for him to head towards the bus, cane tapping in front of him absentmindedly. The destination he chooses is the only place he knows he'll feel safe going, the only place where he can repent. He tells the driver to take him to the nearest church, voice small and strained in his chest. People move out of the way for a blind man on the bus, and Matt gets a front row seat. His eyes close slowly as he sinks against the uncomfortable plastic, praying a rosary in his mind.

\--

It's nearly midnight by the time Matt arrives at the church, stumbling to the door and listening for civilians before deftly picking the lock. The bus driver had kindly told Matt the church's address when he departed the vehicle, giving Matt a general sense of where he was. About two miles off campus at a small Catholic Church, shivering as he pulls off his coat, stepping into the church's cozy lobby. No one around, no priest or nuns on the premises, and no security guard either. Either there was a fantastic security system somewhere close, or the parish put too much faith in the Lord's kindness. Matt laughs bitterly as he decides it's likely option two. He drops his cane by his coat, stepping up to the altar, running his hand gently through the air. Prayer candles, a statue of the crucifixion, a soft carpet on hard stone. Matt kneels, listening to the creaks of the rafters, the subtle whistle of wind on the windows.

"Forgive me, father, for I have sinned" he murmurs softly, paying attention as each word echoes around him. "I covet my best friend. I imagine him as I...as I touch myself. I think about him holding me down, scraping his teeth across my neck-" Matt's breath hitches a bit "-but he's not like that. Not rough. And in love with a woman...." Matt winces. "I need to repent. Need to get these thoughts out of my head. He deserves better." The sting of salt and heat on his cheeks, tears starting to drip off his chin. "I'm not supposed to lie to him."

"It's technically not lying if it's nondisclosure."

Matt's head whips around towards the sound, eyes widening as he registers who the voice belongs to. "Foggy? When-?" He hears the heavy sound of Foggy's boots on the floor, heading closer to Matt's position on the floor. Strong arms wrap around Matt's shoulder, pull him into a gentle hug, petting his hair.

"You could have told me, Matty" Foggy's huffs a bit, nuzzling against Matt's shoulder. "putting yourself through all of this? You don't gotta torture yourself."

Matt sobs softly, face buried against Foggy's neck. "I'm fucked up. You wouldn't- wouldn't want to be around me-" his words are cut off by Foggy's lips meeting his own, soft and sweet and gentle.

"Trust me. You're not fucked up. I adore you, okay? And the thinks that you want?" Matt feels Foggy's heartbeat elevate, can feel the heat coloring his cheeks. "I want them too, okay?"

Matt frowns a bit against Foggy's skin. "But what about Marci?"

Foggy shrugs. "She'll have to deal with it, honestly. I mean, an _ultimatum_? Of course I'm gonna choose you."

Matt snorts softly, nuzzling a bit closer to his best friend. "You sure I'm worth it?"

Foggy laughs, and it's like a chorus of angels to his ears. "I'm positive." He gives Matt the warmest smile, not comprehending that Matt shouldn't be able to see it. Matt feels the smile, tilts his head until he's level with Foggy, locking their eyes as best he can before leaning in and kissing Foggy again, soft bit insistent, one arm curling around the back of his roommate's neck. Foggy seems to melt, moaning softly into the kiss. It's exactly the response Matt wants, and he presses a cautious hand to the hem of Foggy's shirt.

The movement makes Foggy pull away, beaming. "In a _church_ , Murdock? You absolute _sinner_."

The statement heats Matt's face to what he knows is a bright red blush, and he buries his face against his best friend's chest again. "Please?" His voice is small, cautious.

The tone makes Foggy's breath hitch, and he reaches out gently, cupping Matt's cheek. "Are you begging?" Matt nods, staying silent with his eyes downcast, still bright red. "Shit," Foggy murmurs softly, thumb running gently across Matt's cheek. "It suits you." He pulls his hand back, almost making Matt whimper. Touch, especially Foggy's touch, grounds him, and it feels so foreign without the gentle weight of Foggy's hand on his cheek. "We need to discuss some things, okay?" Foggy's voice is firm, and it makes Matt's eyes snap up to Foggy's face.

"What kinds of things?"

"Kinks. What you're into, what you're not comfortable with. If you feel more comfortable topping or bottoming or switching, STD status, all that good junk." He smiles slightly, trying to reassure his friend. "For example, I'm a switch, I like hair pulling and I was tested about a week ago, clean."

Matt frowns a bit, but nods. "I'm clean. Tested about a month ago, no sex since then. And right now I'd very much like to bottom for you. As for the kinks....I don't want to scare you off."

Foggy laughs quietly at the last statement. "I just rolled my eyes, dude. You're not gonna scare me off with what you're into, trust me."

Matt nods nervously, averting his eyes before coughing. "Um, well, I'm a fan of marking, of, ah, praise." He feels his cheeks flush hotter, embarrassed. "I like being held down, called a bitch, choked...wax." His gaze flicks over to where he knows the prayer candles are, trying to push down his shame and guilt. Foggy's always been so sweet, he couldn't possibly be into anything like that...

Foggy laughs contentedly, taking Matt's hand. "See, nothing to worry about? I like that stuff too." He smiles warmly, thumb tracing along the skin. "You're not a bad person, Matty. Really."

Matt chokes back another sob, wrapping his arms around Foggy tightly. Foggy rubs gentle circles into Matt's back, palms sweaty with nervousness. It takes a few minutes, but Matt relaxes into Foggy's arms, head resting against his chest so as to be grounded by the familiar heartbeat.

"I'd like to be with you. Here." Matt murmurs quietly, fingers lacing in Foggy's hair. Foggy smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to Matt's neck.

"As you wish."

\--

The light of the prayer candles flicker across Matt's naked back as he moans, Foggy pushing another lotion-coated finger teasingly into him. His head sinks down, tongue darting out to lave against Foggy's nipple piercing, adoring the way it makes his darling keen. Matt tugs gently on the piercing with his teeth, groaning when it makes Foggy's hips roll up against his own. Foggy nuzzles Matt gently, fingers stilling and making Matt whimper.

"Hey, don't whine, okay?" Foggy's voice is warm, a bit breathless. "I just wanted to ask if you want to try the wax." Matt's breath hitches a bit at the suggestion, pressing a bit closer to Foggy.

"Please."

Foggy beams at the soft plea, grabbing one of the prayer candles and testing the heat of the wax. He winces a bit as the hot liquid hardens on his skin, but he also doesn't feel like he'll gave a 3rd degree burn, deeming it alright. He leans over, brushing a gentle kiss over Matt's lips. Matt tenses in anticipation as he feels Foggy start to drip the wax, moaning as it pools and hardens on his skin. Foggy makes intricate patterns down Matt's back, looping arches onto his ass. Matt moans with every drop of hot liquid, toes curling and knuckles going white as waves of pleasure course through him. Everything is so sensitive and bright and he can smell the smoke in the air, the arousal in Foggy's pants and it's almost too much to handle.

"You're a goddamn masterpiece, Matty" Foggy's voice is low, full of bass and teasing attraction. Matt just tilts his head back, baring his neck to Foggy as he keens. Foggy leans up, biting into Matt's skin, marking him. Claiming Matt as /his/.

"Fuck me." Matt pleads, pulling Foggy into a harsh kiss. His roommate sighs happily, hand fumbling for the bottle of lotion slicking himself with a moan. Matt makes an appreciative sound, lowering himself onto Foggy's cock, inch by devastatingly perfect inch. Moans mix in the air, intertwining into a symphony Matt knows will play over and over in his dreams. Once he's sunk down to the base of Foggy's dick, Matt starts to roll his hips, relishing the moans it pulls out of his best friend, head thrown back as he fucks himself onto Foggy.

"So good, so gorgeous" Foggy murmurs, running his hands adoringly down Matt's sides. "It's like you were made just for me."

Matt moans at the praise, back arching. All thought of sin is out of his mind, replaced by the gospel of Foggy's moans, the sweet salvation of his body. "Yours, all yours."

Foggy makes such a contented sound, tracing patterns on Matt's back as he's ridden, bucking up sporadically just to feel Matt clench and hear his wrecked voice keen.

Matt moans Foggy's name like a prayer when he comes across his chest, feeling every little bit like he's in heaven. "Foggy, foggy, foggy"

Foggy chases his name with kisses, nails digging into Matt's shoulder as his hips stutter and Matt feels himself flooded with warmth. Perhaps this was debauchery. It might even land him in the deepest depths of hell. He doesn't care anymore. Being in love with Foggy Nelson is worth every damn sin.

 

 

 

\--

 

Made this when I wrote the fic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever put on the internet and I already am so damn nervous holy shit. Tell me if it's okay, and if there's any errors in spelling or grammar, don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
